To meet a demand for radio data traffic that is on an increasing trend since commercialization of a 4th generation (4G) communication system, efforts to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been conducted. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data transmission rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in a super high frequency millimeter wave (mmWave) band. To relieve a path loss of a radio wave and increase a transfer distance of the radio wave in the super high frequency band, in the 5G communication system, beamforming, massive MIMO, full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna technologies have been discussed.
Further, to improve a network of the system, in the 5G communication system, technologies such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and received interference cancellation have been developed.
In addition, in the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) that are an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) that are an advanced access technology, and so on have been developed.
Meanwhile, there is a need for a signal transmitting and receiving method for coexistence of a general wireless communication system (long term evolution (LTE)) and the 5G communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.